


The Commander of Light

by Asilvermoment



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After 3x07, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, City of Light (The 100), F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(After 3x07, Lexa awakens to find that she is no longer in Polis and no longer by Clarke's side.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander of Light

_In peace may you leave the shore._

 

_In love may you find the next._

 

 

_Safe passage on your travels._

 

 

 

_Until our final journey on the ground._

 

 

 

 

_May we meet again._

 

 

 

 

 

The sound returned, a high-pitched tone that began softly and clamored louder and louder.

 _I don't want another Comman...._ **ZZZZZTTTTZZZZZ** _..._ _der._ Noise, everywhere. Invasive, perpetual noise. _I don't..._ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZ** _... want..._ The tinny frequency jarred higher and higher, searing and piercing its way through everything in its wake.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**

 

 

_**I want you.**  
_

 

 

Air washed into Lexa's lungs and she bolted upright, gasping, her eyes snapping open. Heaving to catch her breath, she immediately closed her eyes again, unable to handle the blinding brightness of the light. Her sweat-stained hands clutched downward and she felt a cold, smooth surface. A dull pounding in her head edged closer to the realm of intolerable pain and she grimaced, pressing her palms into the flat stone. Her breath was steadying but her thoughts were frantic.

 _What happened?_ she repeated over and over again to herself -- partly to reorient herself, but also to haphazardly quell the nauseous sensations that were steadily accumulating in the pit of her stomach. _Something is wrong. This... feels wrong._

_Why?_

Slowly, cautiously, Lexa forced her eyes to stay half open in order to adjust to the filtered rays of light. Her pupils stung and she wiped dirt and grime from the corner of her eyes. Her fingertips came into focus, slowly, and then she opened her eyes fully.

Her surroundings had an air of vague familiarity... as if she had been there before. But, she couldn't place the sensation... she couldn't. _Why am I not in Polis?_

_Why am I not with..._

"Clarke."

Lexa's throat caught suddenly at the thought of her, at the mention of Clarke's name. The hammering in her head increased and tears welled in her eyes. There was so much pain, but she didn't understand where it was coming from -- it permeated her pores and set fire to her bones. Lexa felt like she was drowning, sitting there on an exquisite terrace of white marble.

 _Mi gonplei no stei odon..._ the words settled at the forefront of her thoughts, challenging what her aching limbs already knew.

She grasped at the ground below her, trying to steady herself, to prevent herself from being swept away by the welling tide gripping her chest. Tears began to fall onto the stoic stone, one trailing after the other. They had been held back for too long, and now...

Lexa instinctively felt her stained clothes, tracing her fingertips along the soaked surface of her blouse until she discovered the hole in the fabric under her ribs. She pressed inward until her fingers caked with semi-dried ebony blood. She stood up suddenly, reeling.

_My wound... it's not there._

She bit her lower lip, remembering Clarke's soft benediction and the tender kiss she had given Lexa before... _before she had..._

The word came to her mind but she didn't grant it power by uttering it. It was enough to know. It was enough to feel the enormous weight of that expression. It clung to her, a terrible promise, a declaration that made itself heard even in silence.

 

                              The air felt stale around her as she stood there, her fingers still pressed to her torso as a half-hearted ballast.

            Her mind was a blank canvas, fraying at the edges, and her lungs methodically inhaled and expelled air once more.

There was water ahead of her. She hadn't noticed it before, but the luminous, shifting reflections from the surface caught Lexa's verdant eyes.

 

She worked furiously to banish the wall of fear that kept her immobile. "I'm afraid, Clarke," she whispered to no one. _I'm so afraid I've lost you..._ her mind continued without a breath's hesitation or permission. Lexa's eyes glazed as she watched the movements of the water. She remembered the rhapsodic moments she had shared with Clarke before they were wrenched apart, before everything had changed.

Lexa heard the soft words surround her once more. This time, instead of dread and hopelessness, they offered a semblance of strength. She turned away from the water's edge to face a horizon dotted with glass promontories, opaque buildings that composed a silhouette of a city.

 

Clarke's soft voice compelled Lexa's first step forward toward the lustrous towers.

_In peace may you leave the shore._

_In love may you find the next._

_Safe passage on your travels._

_Until our final journey on the ground._

_May we meet again._

 

"Wherever I am now, I swear I will return to you."


End file.
